Boonta Eve Classic
The Boonta Eve Classic, wich is based on the Podracing from Star Wars Episode 1, is a special event where players race in a Podrace against 7 other players, and win Racing Points, fitting to the position of the player in the final lap. The Podracers have 4 Different Parameters. Speed (SPD): The maximum of Speed a Podracer can have during one lap. This Speed can never be supassed by you, except you use a Turbo Boost. Accleration (ACL): The higher the Accleration, the faster ther Podracer can get to its maximum Speed. Mobility (MOB): The higher your mobility, the higher the chance that you avoid attacks when beeing attacked, and the higher you will hit an enemy with an attack. Durability (DUR): Pretty much the health of your Podracer. If your Podracer at any point will reach 0 Durability, it will be destroyed, and you will lose the race. Podracers At the start of the event, you have to choose between 5 Podracer (or 7 when you play in the last 2 days). At any point in time, you can change your Podracer to any other one, under the Customize tap from the Main Event page. Your choice is between an Allrounder Podracer, a SPD podracer, a DUR Podracer, an ACL Podracer and a MOB Podracer. Every Podracer has its own different amount of max stats. All-Rounder Podracer (KV9T9-B Wasp) MAX SPD: 3100 MAX ACL: 1900 MAX MOB: 2600 MAX DUR: 3500 SPD-Type Podracer (Ord Pedrovia) MAX SPD: 3500 MAX ACL: 2000 MAX MOB: 2500 MAX DUR: 2800 DUR-Type Podracer (Plug-2 Behemoth) MAX SPD: 2400 MAX ACL: 1600 MAX MOB: 2000 MAX DUR: 5500 ACL-Type Podracer (BT310 quadra) MAX SPD: 3000 MAX ACL: 2400 MAX MOB: 2300 MAX DUR: 2500 MOB-Type Podracer (IPG-X1131 LongTail) MAX SPD: 3300 MAX ACL: 1700 MAX MOB: 3000 MAX DUR: 3100 Special Podracers At the final two days of the event, every player gets access to 2 special Podracers, the one used by Anikin and Sebulba in the Movie. These Podracers have redicilously high Max stats, but also take a lot of Special Parts to max out. SPD & MOB Podracer (Anakin's Podracer) MAX SPD: 3500 MAX ACL: 2100 MAX MOB: 3000 MAX DUR: 3500 ACL & DUR Podracer (Plug-F Mammoth Split-X engine) MAX SPD: 3200 MAX ACL: 2400 MAX MOB: 2700 MAX DUR: 3700 Event Quest During Event Quest, you can get randomly some Action cards to use for your race. These cards include: Sabotage, Speed boost, Reflex Boost, and Portable Shield. You use up 3 EP for each click, and get 4 EXP. You also progress by +3 for each tap. Once you are at 100 Progress, you get one Racing Ticket, wich you need to use to race. If you dont have any Racing tickets, you can't race until you get more. You also get between 200-300 Credits for every tap. You also get "Special Parts" (Between 15-30) for each tap. These Special Parts are needed to upgrade your Podracer under "Customise". Sabotage seems to be rarer to get then other Action Cards. Event Battle Under Event Battle, you can choose between 3 enemies to fight. One that is one PG-Rank under you, one that's same to you, and one that's one above you. You can choose against wich one you want to fight, and if you win, you will get the Action Card that was seen next to him before you battled him. These Action cards include: Wrench Throw, Debris launch, Flamethrower, Tackle, Conner net, and the Remote mine. The Remote mine seems to be a rarer reward then others. You also get 50 Special Parts if you win. Action Cards Action cards can only be gotten in Event Battles and Event Quest. These cards can only be used during a Race, and can change either your own Parameters, or the enemy Parameters. Only one Action card can be used each Lap. Quick Repair (You always have infinite of these at all times) Recovers your Podracer's DUR by 1000 to 1500, and fully recovers the current lowest parameter. Reflex Boost (Found in Event Quest) Increases your Podracer's MOB by 1000 to 1500 for that Lap. Turbo Boost (Found in Event Quest) Increases your Podracer's ACL by 500 to 800 for that Lap, but at the same time, decreases your MOB by the same amount. The Velocity calculated at the end of the Lap may exceed your Max SPD. Sabotage (Found rarely in Event Quest) Decreases an opponent's initial ACL to 0 at a fixed Probability. This Action Card is only usable at the start of each Race. Wrench Throw (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the opponent's ACL and DUR by 800 to 1000. This Action card is usuable on a single opponent who is up to four positions ahead of you. Debris Launch (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the DUR and ACL of the three opponents behind you by 300 to 500. Flamethrower (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the SPD and DUR of the opponent directly behind you by 800 to 1000. Tackle (Found in Event Battle) Sacrifices your DUR by 400 to 700, to tackle either the opponent directly in front of or behind you. The opponent's DUR, SPD, and ACL decrease by 1.5 times the amount of DUR your Podracer sacrifices. Conner Net (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the MOB of any opponent by 600 to 1000, while also decreacing their SPD and ACL by 400 to 600. Remote Mine (Found rarely in Event Battle) Decreases all four Parameters (SPD, ACL, MOB and DUR) by 600 to 1000, and significantly decreases the Velocity of an opponent ahead of you. Race Once you are fully prepared, you can start a race by using a Racing Ticket. In a race, you will fight against 7 other players. You have 5 Laps, where you all can play Action cards, and one preperation phase, where you can play a Sabotage card. Your Velocity is calculated by your SPD and ACL. Where SPD is your max Velocity, and ACL is how fast you will get to the max SPD. Whoever has the most Velocity from all 5 Laps will rank 1st Place. Keep in mind that at any point in time, you can get attacked by other players, and if your DUR at any point in time reaches 0, you will loose the race, and will be sent to the last place currently aviable. After the race, you will always lose about 10% of all Special parts used on your Podracer's Parameters. Depending on where you rank after Lap 5, you will get some Racing Points, and 6 Containers. Rewards Depending on how many Race Points you get, you can get a lot of Rewards during, and after the Event Category:Event